Issho ni
by Aokiri
Summary: Ranma y Akane no eran perfectos, pero seguían juntos y, al final, nada más importaba. :: • :: Reto "Generador de Géneros 6/6" para el foro Ranmaniáticos.
1. La debilidad del vencedor

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter ¨Generador de géneros 6/6¨para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Este capítulo se sitúa al final del manga (o cualquier otro universo donde Akane se haya encontrado al borde de la muerte). Algo desorientador e intento de drama (?

* * *

 ** _La debilidad del vencedor_**

 ** _I. Drama_**

* * *

Y sabes que necesitas dormir tanto como sabes que ella se encuentra bajo el mismo techo, respirando, con su corazón latiendo, _viva._

También sabes que no es nada más que tu miedo, que el único problema eres tú, siendo paranoico, sintiéndote tan estúpido como temeroso. Que el nudo que atenaza tu garganta es una ilusión y tus manos frías son obra de tu imaginación.

Y deseas verla.

Porque el dolor sólo se calma cuando ella está frente a ti, que las dudas sólo se aclaran cuando ella te tiende su mano.

Pero esto sigue siendo una idiotez, un acto de tu propio egoísmo, de tu inseguridad, de tu incapacidad de mantenerla a salvo y la voz socarrona que te susurra que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, ya no para ti, ni para ella. No eres suficiente para ella, para mantenerla a salvo, resguardada, y deseas tenerla tanto a tu lado que empiezas a creer que ya no eres tú quien la protege, si no ella a ti.

Duele.

No sabes por qué te cuesta tanto respirar o por qué el aire es tan pesado. No entiendes por qué, aún sabiendo que ella sigue aquí, contigo. No entiendes por qué de pronto la noche es más fría y solitaria, no entiendes por qué no importa lo que hagas o con quién estés siempre te sientes en peligro, al borde de un precipicio.

 _Has perdido tu confianza, Ranma Saotome, has perdido todo lo que tienes. La perderás a ella._

No quieres, te retuerces, pero tampoco puedes mover tus manos ahora, te encuentras amarrado de manos y pies con cadenas que parecen invisibles, las cadenas de tu propio temor.

 _Y quieres verla._

Quieres verla tanto que duele, y por eso no debes, porque sigues siendo débil, porque odias depender de su calidez y de sus sonrisas rotas, porque sabes que también la lastimas con tu miedo, que ella revive un terror que es diez, cincuenta, cien, mil veces más grande que el tuyo y el único culpable eres tú.

Eres tan patético. Esperando la luz del día, y corriendo a verla, como un perro entre las patas porque la noche es demasiado dura, tu penitencia te está matando. Y resistes.

Resistirás tanto como haga falta porque sabes que eres un idiota que depende tanto de ella como ella de ti. Porque es lo único que puedes hacer para seguir viviendo. Porque tu orgullo te acribilla con todo lo que tiene.

Resistes las noches que se alargan con horas eternas, con lo único que te mantiene cuerdo es el pensamiento de que ella se encuentra cerca, _viva,_ y eso es suficiente. Eso te dices, al menos.

Pero ya no lo soportas.

Estás exagerando las cosas, sabes que puedes permanecer a su lado y ella no te culpará, los ayudará a los dos, que sólo eres un dramático, bastardo egoísta que quiere preservar la ilusión de su propia fuerza.

Por fin te das por vencido. _Suspiras de alivio, en el fondo sabías que cualquier resistencia era inútil._

La visitas y te acurrucas a un lado como un gato perdido, y ambos saben que al menos esos momentos están fuera de la vergüenza y el pudor, que sólo es la necesidad de sentirla a salvo y a tu lado, que la perversidad desaparece de tus pensamientos y te abandonas a la sensación de su cuerpo cálido a tu lado. _Viva. Está viva._

Y todo el tiempo que pasaste preservando tu orgullo te parece tan idiota como vivir sin aire.

Sólo eres un imbécil dramático que la necesita, la necesita tanto que duele estar lejos.

Así que dejas el drama a un lado y te acurrucas, cualquiera que sea tu forma, porque es Akane y Akane es la roca que te mantiene respirando y atado a la realidad.

Por fin consigues dormir.

* * *

 _[617 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, eso no fue tan mal.

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir sobre Ranma, y sobre cómo casi pierde a Akane y cómo esto le afectaría. Así que aquí está. Angst y drama para variar xdxdxdxd. Pero en serio, espero que esto sea drama aunque a mí me parezca más cuna especie de Hurt/Comfort (mi género fovorito, obvio xd).

Explicando un poco más, esto será una serie de capítulos (6) que serán sólo de Ranma x Akane así que prepárense para el romance que ya llega (?) Se supone que subiré el próximo capítulo en cinco días así resistan con ganas xdxdxd.

Además, es un reto para el ya mencionado y súper famoso (?) foro Ranmaniáticos _—Ya saben, su suculento link en mi perfil_ _—,_ así que pasen por allá y sean felices (?

Esto se alarga, así que espero que se encuentren con su caldero lleno de oro al final del arcoíris (?) y deseo que les haya gustado :3

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 ** _¨Issho ni¨_ significa ¨ _juntos¨_ en japonés :)**


	2. Sólo era Akane

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter ¨Generador de géneros 6/6¨para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Fluffy fluff, fluff fluffy. Oseáse azúcar.

* * *

 ** _Sólo era Akane_**

 _ **II. Romance**_

* * *

 _Akane es gruñona._

 _Se enoja con la facilidad con la que se sopla una hoja al viento, pero con la intensidad de un huracán que amenaza con pasar sobre todo, sobre todos. Sobre ti. Un huracán que no se detendrá hasta alcanzar su objetivo, implacable, desolador._

 _Akane es amable._

 _Es amable de la forma en la que se siente la suave brisa del verano, cuando el viento juguetea entre sus cabellos y los sonrojos bailan a su alrededor. Suave como una caricia, reconfortante como un abrazo. Refrescante como agua al sediento, alegre como la risa más pura._

 _Akane es una serie de contradicciones que te ponen de cabeza, una tormenta que pone todo en orden para después romperlo a pedazos. Fea —hermosa—, marimacho —femenina—. Akane es todo y a la vez nada, es la inmensidad del universo en el brillo de sus ojos, es..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es completamente estúpido —masculló Ranma completamente sonrojado—. Poesía barata, obra de Kuno seguramente. Idioteces, idioteces.

Arrugó el papel casi con más fuerza de la que ya lo estaba apretando, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de hacerlo trizas. Sentía como si alguien hubiera roto algo en su pecho a golpes, como si hubieran entrado sin permiso a su mente. Y era molesto. Molesto como el infierno.

Agazapado en una esquina de la escuela, donde un papel tirado con el nombre de Akane resaltando demasiado había llamado su atención, se sentía como un completo imbécil. Ni siquiera sabía por qué alguien escribiría algo como eso, o por qué, más aún, a Ranma le había llamado tanto la atención el nombre de esa boba marimacho escrito en un papel.

O por qué estaba tan sonrojado.

Más frustrado aún, se levantó deseando que nadie lo hubiera visto, pareciendo tan ridículo, tan estúpidamente vulnerable…

—Ranma.

Se crispó por completo, casi tropezando con sus propios pies y metiendo con fuerza la pelota de papel delatora en sus bolsillos. Demasiada fuerza. Demasiado obvio. Demasiado sonrojado.

Akane ladeó la cabeza, pero no se extrañó demasiado. Ranma era así de raro la mitad del tiempo. Pero aún así… no volteaba. Se acercó un paso y él se alejó otro. Volvió a acercarse, mientras que Ranma se alejaba otro tanto. ¡Ese idiota! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué la ignoraba?

—¡Oye! —le reclamó enfadada jalando su trenza con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Por alguna estúpida razón, él tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Por alguna estúpida razón, sintió como el suyo propio se calentaba también.

Le soltó con brusquedad. Ranma se sentía como si acabaran de electrocutarlo, como si sus extremidades no respondieran.

 _Es la inmensidad del universo en el brillo de sus ojos._

—Tú idiota —la escuchó bufarle—. Las clases han terminado, vamos a casa.

Estuvo casi seguro de que murmuró algo parecido a un _si._ La observó caminar frente a él, con un silencio entre ellos repentinamente demasiado bochornoso.

 _Estás pensando idioteces Saotome —_ se regañó—. _Sólo es Akane, y Akane no es nada más que eso._

Así era. Sólo era Akane, su falda revoloteando tras ella; su maletín asido entre las manos, al frente. Sólo era Akane y su gracioso gesto de enfado. Akane y sus pisadas fuertes con ojos centelleantes. Akane y su cabello corto, esponjoso, suave y perfectamente arreglado.

Sólo era Akane y su actitud terriblemente linda.

Sólo era Akane, pero de pronto, eso era más que suficiente para Ranma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… _es mirarla y sentir que el mundo se cae a pedazos y la tierra se abre bajo tus pies, es sentir que estás más perdido que un náufrago en medio del mar._

 _Porque estás tan estúpidamente enamorado que nada tiene más sentido que la sensación de su sonrisa y tu corazón restallando con fuerza._

* * *

 _[625 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Sinceramente, creo que este es mi favorito de todos los que llevo escritos xdxdxd. Mi lado romántico sale a la luz (?

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Son una lindura y se merecen unas oreo gratis (?) ¡Se agradecen también los follows y favs! No olviden decirme qué les pareció para, ya saben, mejorar :v

—Link al foro donde este fic participa en mi perfil—, y, haciendo spam (?) los invito a que se pasen por allá para que voten porque tenemos concurso y ajswisnwkwmskksdmosdmksd.

¡No leemos en cinco días! :3


	3. Algunas veces

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter ¨Generador de géneros 6/6¨para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Fluffy fluff, fluff fluffy. Oseáse azúcar.

* * *

 _ **Algunas veces...**_

 _ **III. Friendship**_

* * *

 _Y algunas veces, sólo algunas veces…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La campanilla de viento pareció retumbar en la casa silenciosa. La madera apenas crujió —un pequeño sonido casi inaudible en la inmensidad del silencio— cuando su cuerpo aterrizó con suavidad en la duela del dōjō Tendō.

La figura femenina recostada en medio del lugar parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, y sus ojos cerrados junto con su respiración profunda le indicaron que estaba dormida. Se acercó sin hacer ni un ruido, y la miró desde arriba. Su cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor, y su _gi_ arrugado indicaba que había estado entrenando.

Por un segundo pensó seriamente en asustarla, sacarla de su profundo sueño con un grito travieso, pero su expresión inusualmente tranquila lo disuadió. Bufando silenciosamente se sentó a su lado, pensando en su repentina amabilidad con sorpresa. Bueno, hacía mucho calor. No estaba seguro de querer salir despedido a los cielos de Nerima con el sol veraniego abrasando las calles.

La campanilla de viento sonó una vez más.

El viento agitó su corto cabello, los mechones cubriendo sus ojos. Casi sin moverse ni pensar, Ranma agitó una mano y apartó los mechones de su rostro. La electricidad recorrió sus dedos, aunque ni siquiera la había tocado.

—Hey —escuchó el murmullo que salió de la boca de la chica, un susurro aletargado por culpa de la alta temperatura y el ligero sueño en el que había estado sumida.

Ranma parpadeó un par de veces. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso para no despertarla, pero al parecer había fallado.

—Hey —murmuró también en voz baja, porque de pronto sintió que el silencio era como un valioso cristal que podía romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, observando cómo la campana de viento se mecía una vez más.

El cielo era imposiblemente azul. Ni una nube en aquella tarde calurosa de verano.

Se recostó a su lado poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza y le miró de reojo. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, tranquila y confiada. Ranma notó cómo su corazón subía por su garganta, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan en paz como no recordaba haberlo estado desde hacía tiempo.

La brisa hizo sonar la campana de viento una vez más.

—No eres tan desagradable cuando estás así de tranquila, ¿sabes?

El susurro del viento y de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tú no eres tan idiota cuando cierras esa bocaza tuya.

Sonrisas cómplices.

El sol abrasaba la calle, y el dōjō Tendō podría parecer vacío a causa del silencio en la siempre alborotada casa. La brisa mecía con suavidad la hierba del jardín, la campaña de viento retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.

Una pareja de chicos disfrutaba el día y pensaba, quizá, que pasar tiempo juntos no era tan malo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… _sólo algunas veces recordaban que ellos podían llegar a llevarse bien, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos y el abrasador sol de verano fuese el único testigo._

* * *

 _[498 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Este es el más corto y no estoy del todo segura con él. Aunque debo decirles que es el último con azúcar, lo prometo (?), además de que el próximo prompt es _suspense_ y ya saben...

—Link al foro donde este fic participa en mi perfil—, y, haciendo spam (?) los invito a que se pasen por allá para que voten porque tenemos concurso y ajswisnwkwmskksdmosdmksd.

¡Nos leemos en cinco días! :3


	4. Una noche de invierno

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter ¨Generador de géneros 6/6¨para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, algo de sangre. Creo que nada insoportable, pero dejaré que ustedes lo consideren.

* * *

 ** _Una noche de invierno_**

 ** _IV. Suspense_**

* * *

La oscuridad en las calles y la nieve, fría y desoladora la acompañaban, al ser la única presencia aquella noche de invierno. Sus jadeos subían en blancas nubes, el sonido del latido de su corazón y sus pisadas crujiendo contra la nieve se veían minimizados con su temor rugiendo desde las profundidades de su pecho, resonando en sus dientes, sus manos temblorosas y húmedas, torpemente tratando de detener la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo y caía en gruesas gotas contrastando con la nieve.

 _Me alcanzará._

Incluso sin la herida en su costado que cubría con los dedos manchados de carmín, un ardiente recordatorio del peligro en el que se encontraba. Un ardiente recordatorio de sus ojos, fríos que le habían herido incluso antes de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

 _Me alcanzará._

Incluso sin la nieve congelando sus huesos, congelando su determinación, minando sus fuerzas. Incluso sin el recuerdo quemando en su mente, ardiendo más que su temor y el dolor de su herida.

 _Me alcanzará._

Aunque estuviera en perfectas condiciones, aunque pudiera correr a fondo, aunque no estuviera herida, aunque sus lágrimas no se congelaran en el borde de sus ojos, escociendo. Porque su perseguidor era más rápido, más fuerte, más ágil. Mucho, muchísimo más que ella, muchísimo más que nadie que conociera. Mucho más que Ranma, _su Ranma._

Y ella sabía que sólo estaba jugando con ella, que en cualquier momento caería con el sigilo de una sombra, que se acercaría, mortífero, y Akane, la _pequeña y dulce Akane_ encontraría su fin.

Pero quería salvarlo. Quería salvarse, y no se rendiría sin luchar.

Los crujidos de la nieve comenzaron a incrementarse, sus jadeos también. El dōjō aún quedaba muy lejos, demasiado, pero era su única oportunidad.

— _Sabes, en el dōjō me siento tranquilo._

Pero más recuerdos inundaron su mente, más nítidos, más reales; incluso más que su sonrisa, incluso más que sus palabras dulces o sus sonrojos.

 _La sangre, tanta sangre._

El cuerpo inerte de su oponente, sus ojos fríos, irreconocibles, agudos como dos lanzas que la atravesaron y le dolieron más incluso que sus manos rozando su cuerpo, y que con un golpe le habían abierto el costado, como si contara con garras afiladas, como si no fuese humano.

 _Ranma, Ranma, vuelve, ayúdame._

Pero Ranma se encontraba lejos, sin conciencia y Akane no quiso pensar en eso, no quiso considerar la opción, la posibilidad aterradora de que él…

Un rugido más animal que humano fue lo único que pudo percibir antes de caer sobre la nieve, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la sangre cubrir sus dientes y el miedo golpearla con fuerza en el pecho, cerrando su garganta, impidiéndole gritar o suplicar.

Más recuerdos le inundaron, rotundos, rompiendo en pedazos toda su determinación, haciendo virutas su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los atacantes, más crueles de lo que estaban acostumbrados, más sádicos, rompiendo el brazo de Mousse, sin expresión, buscando la sangre de los malditos de Jusenkyo. Después enfrentándose a Shampoo, que terminó con las piernas rasgadas, el hueso a la vista, una grotesca visión mientras sentía que su corazón subía por la garganta, al tiempo que Ryōga atacaba gritando._

 _Sangre, tanta sangre._

 _El chico intentaba protegerlos a todos, los tres heridos y Ranma, porque Ranma no podía pelear, no mientras sus atacantes tuvieran esa forma, no mientras profirieran esos sonidos, aterradores incluso para Akane._

 _Ryōga cayó, el cuerpo lleno de cortes, en el rostro, en las piernas, en los brazos, un tajo más grande en la espalda._

 _Entonces Akane se puso al frente, con las piernas temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos, el miedo sacudiendo sus sentidos, armada sólo con sus puños y la determinación de protegerlos a todos, aunque eso significara dar su vida, sabiendo que no estaba a la altura, sintiendo el peligro embotar su cabeza._

— _A-Akane, no sea-as estúpida-a…_

 _Y su mirada, llena de miedo, temblando aún más que ella, pero empujándola detrás de él, con los dientes apretados, los nudillos blancos y los hombros estremeciéndose._

 _Pero los atacantes eran más rápidos, más inteligentes, porque se dieron cuenta de que ella era el punto débil, que el aura de batalla de Ranma era más poderosa, que él iba a pasar sobre ellos sólo para protegerla._

 _Entonces atacaron, espantosos maullidos directo hacia ella. Y Ranma explotó._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus jadeos se estaban convirtiendo en sollozos cuando llegó a su lado. Podía oír su respiración profunda, pero no encontraba determinación suficiente para levantarse, o para luchar, siquiera para levantar la vista.

 _Ranma, lo siento, lo siento mucho._

Su terror convertido en lágrimas caía sobre la nieve, su cabello revuelto el cubría la visión, su herida ardía, sentía que la consumía en una espiral de dolor creciente. Podía ver la sangre en sus manos, de intentar curar a sus amigos, de intentar cubrir sus propias heridas.

Su rostro sonriente apareció en su visión, brillante, demasiado deslumbrante en aquella noche de invierno.

— _No seas idiota, jamás podría herirte._

Gruñendo se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a morir si eso significaba salvar a Ranma, de traer de vuelta a la persona que amaba.

Sus ojos, de un azul que parecían brillar, su cabello negro atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro. Su postura, a cuatro patas, felina, listo para atacar.

Ranma Saotome convertido en un gato, la miraba a pocos metros.

El temblor de sus hombros se hizo incontenible, porque no había ningún humano dentro de él, en sus ojos, que la miraban sin mirarla.

—Ran-Ranma, sé que no… tú no me harías daño —jadeó con voz entrecortada, y se odió a si misma por soñar tan débil. Tan a su merced.

Ranma dejó de mirar sus ojos y se fijó en la nieve a su alrededor, manchada de sangre, y en su herida, causada por sus propias manos.

Se acercó lentamente.

Entonces Akane gritó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miró con creciente horror cómo Ranma vencía a sus oponentes, uno a uno, y cómo sus manos se manchaban lentamente de sangre. Eran gatos, con orejas y forma humanoide, una especie de híbridos con apenas media conciencia, que habían llamado la fobia de Ranma y activado en_ Neko-ken. _Deseaban sangre de los malditos de Jusenkyo para curar su propia maldición, para volver a ser los humanos que una vez habían sido. Pero Ranma era más fuerte, más certero y más mortífero, sin apenas ser consciente más que del fuerte instinto de protección hacia Akane, más que el instinto guiando sus actos._

 _Entonces ella gritó que se detuviera, que parara, que volviera._

 _Fue su culpa._

 _Uno de los enemigos se fijó en ella de nuevo, aprovechó la distracción que había creado en Ranma y lo golpeó, para después saltar hacia Akane._

 _Demasiado rápido._

 _Ranma la arañó, empujándola lejos e hiriéndola, para después terminar a su oponente rasgando su estómago que había sido descubierto al atacar. Akane vio casi en cámara lenta cómo su vida se extinguía, cómo sus ojos dejaban de brillar. Ranma se giró hacia ella, herido también, pero con sangre cubriendo sus manos._

 _Y Akane corrió._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ranma, por favor, vuelve —sollozó, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos, porque no podía verlo, no quería verlo así. No quería ver su propio fin.

El aliento de Ranma le golpeó en la herida, haciéndola escocer y Akane gimió de dolor. Más palabras de perdón brotaron de sus labios temblorosos, súplicas incomprensibles.

Él ronroneó, un ronroneo suave, la premonición de la muerte, la satisfacción de un depredador al tener una presa a su merced. Akane se abandonó al miedo.

—N-no —lloró, intentando empujarlo lejos, aunque fuera más fuerte, aunque no hubiera oportunidad.

Ronroneó de nuevo, confuso, y Akane se dio cuenta de que él no intentaba dañarla. Pero ella no podía confiar. No después de ver con cuánta facilidad había rasgado su cuerpo, no después de ver la sangre escurrir de sus dedos.

Su sonrisa iluminó de nuevo sus pensamientos.

Ranma se acercó de nuevo, más lento, mirando a Akane temblar. Su instinto le dijo que debía protegerla de aquello a lo que tenía tanto miedo, debía abrigarla del frío. No sabía que ella le temía, que estaba asustada de él.

Primero sintió su cabello, un cosquilleo en la nariz y después sus brazos rodearla, suave, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. Akane aún temblaba, aún temía, pero se aferró al recuerdo de Ranma, _su Ranma_ con fuerza, deseando que volviera, deseando que todo terminara.

Lo abrazó y lloró con fuerza en su hombro.

— _Tenía tanto, tanto miedo._

Sus manos manchada de sangre abrazaron su espalda, y Akane sólo pudo llorar por ella, por ambos, por lo idiota que se sentía. Por el miedo que había pasado y por la culpa de estar abrazando a un asesino.

El olor a sangre quemó en su nariz.

* * *

Akane despertó jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sol se filtraba por su ventana, la mañana le recibió como si fuese un golpe. Se puso en pie y miró su costado intacto, teniendo más ganas aún de llorar. No había sangre, sus manos estaban limpias, todo había sido un sueño.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con ímpetu, los deseos de ver a Ranma quemando en su estómago, deseando abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que su pecho dolía. Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!

Sus gritos desesperados llenaron la casa, sintiendo que si no lo veía iba a colapsar, si no lo veía el peso en su pecho sería real, la esperanza se convertiría en una afilada _katana_ que la mataría.

—Diablos Akane, ¿qué haces gritando tan temprano?

Se giró tan rápido que creyó que caería. Ahí estaba él, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, su piel y su cabello aún húmedos por el baño que al parecer acababa de darse. Su expresión era tranquila, la expresión de Ranma de todos los días, con sus ojos azules profundos que la miraban con repentina sorpresa al vislumbrar sus lágrimas.

Era Ranma, _su Ranma._

—¿Qué está…?

Akane corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza, casi derribándolo. Él se quedó quieto, y ella casi podía oír su rostro sonrojándose. Lo apretó contra sí, enterrando su rostro en su cuello, sin sentir ni un vestigio del amargo olor de la sangre. Sin sentir el dolor de una herida inexistente, sin la culpa de el abrazo demasiado parecido de su sueño. Sólo era Ranma, su cuerpo cálido, su pecho fuerte, sus manos que no sabía dónde poner que terminaron lánguidas cerca de su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla. Pero ella _lo necesitaba._

—¿Q-qué diablos t-te pasa Akane? —preguntó, pero no sonó demandante, ni intentó alejarla. Las lágrimas calientes que mojaban su hombro le alarmaban, pero la dejó estar porque _maldición, ella olía tan bien._

—Lo siento es que yo… tenía miedo —confesó a media voz aún con el rostro en su hombro, sintiéndose tan feliz como triste, con el estómago lleno de energía que parecía a punto de reventar.

—N-no seas estúpida, no tienes nada que temer s-si estás co-conmigo —balbuceó, y encontrando coraje de donde no había, le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que todo eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que estrechar a Akane entre sus brazos era un sueño del que no tenía ganas de despertar.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica, mientras las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 _[1, 887 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Son pasadas las doce en mi país así que oficialmente es día de publicación. Ñe. Tengo mucho que comentar acerca de esto así que...

Si les soy sincera, esto iba a terminar _mal._ Al principio Akane iba a morir. No tuve corazón para eso, así que después cambié los planes y decidí que Ranma no podría con la culpa de haberla herido y haber matado a alguien, así que él iba a irse, quizá para siempre. De hecho lo escribí así. Akane despertaba, creía que era un sueño y terminaba dándose cuenta de que _no lo era_ y el capítulo terminaba con ella llorando en el dōjō. Lo sé. Lo siento. Tampoco tuve corazón para eso, así que se quedó este final, un final de azúcar, y no se ustedes pero me sentí bien con eso.

De cualquier forma, estuve pensando en que Kodachi no es la única persona peligrosa y potencialmente desorientada en la obra. Ranma pierde la conciencia cuando es un gato. Y es _peligroso._ Más si Akane se encuentra en peligro, creo. No sé. Se me ocurrió. Mátenme :'v

Hoy escribí casi todo y me duele el kokoro. Si los intrigué un poquito me doy por satisfecha. La idea sigue clavada en mi mente, así que probablemente escriba una continuación donde las cosas _si_ acaban mal, pero no sé, demasiado angst para mi por hoy. Fue más largo que los otros, pero prometo compensar todo este sufrimiento (?) con el próximo capítulo porque el _promt_ es _humor~_

Cambiando a temas más felices ¡millones de graciasasasas por cometer y los follows y jajsaknsiansissnkss! Gracias especiales a **Jauca & rosefe** que han comentado últimamente los capítulos (no crean que no me doy cuenta najanaksnakanask) y en cuento puedo les respondo porque najanaksnakanask, son un amorts :3

Link a Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil~ Pásense por allá y sean felices~

Esto se extiende así que ya me voy xd.

¡Nos leemos en cinco días :3! —son cuatro, pero se supone que deben ser cinco xd—


	5. Encuentro sangriento

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter ¨Generador de géneros 6/6¨para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Se tratan temas... _femeninos_. Ya sabes, sobre _esas_ cosas. Si eres sensible... bueno, no te pediré que te quedes. Tampoco que te vayas, si somos sinceros.

* * *

 _ **Encuentro sangriento**_

 ** _V. Humor_**

* * *

Aquel día se despertó con un dolor terrible de estómago y sintiéndose muy incómodo.

—Ese día terrorífico, catastrófico, horrible, el peor de todos sus días con diferencia, que aún años y más años después aún le harían estremecerse—

Estaba rascándose el estómago con hastío aquel domingo, aún sumido en el dulce sopor del sueño en su forma maldita. La noche anterior aquel maestro libidinoso le había mojado para que se probara un conjunto de ropa íntima, y al deshacerse del viejo estaba demasiado cansado, de mal humor y con un creciente dolor en la parte baja del estómago —su primera advertencia— como para darse un baño de agua caliente a tan altas horas, así que fue a dormir convertido en una exuberante pelirroja.

El dolor no remitía, por más que se rascara con pereza.

Atribuyó su sufrimiento a Akane. Hacía algunos días le había obligado a comer su comida tóxica, y pensó que sus efectos venenosos no hacían efecto hasta ese momento. Su resistencia al veneno era mayor, supuso. No sabía si estar feliz o enojado.

 _Maldita sea, Akane._

Como era domingo, planeaba quedarse ahí tendido hasta que Kasumi le llamara para desayunar, pero entonces lo sintió. No pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, lo tomó con la guardia totalmente baja. Era como si algo bajara por su cuerpo, hasta su vientre bajo, y después…

Se puso en pie de golpe, completamente horrorizado. No. Imposible. Esto no podía pasarle. Era un hombre, no un maldito niño. Sabía controlarse. Esto definitivamente no estaba pasando.

Asustado, miró el futón con un creciente miedo golpeando sus sienes. No estaba mojado, lo que supuso un alivio que poco le duró, pues la sensación —aquella horrible, desastrosa sensación— le recorrió de nuevo. No sabía qué era pero se sentía malditamente horrible.

Sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima, se precipitó hacia el baño, que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío. El olor del desayuno y el sonido de los utensilios de cocina le llegó amortiguado. Le zumbaban los oídos cuando, a toda prisa, se deshizo de su pijama amarillo, lanzándolo de cualquier manera a su alrededor. Con algo de miedo, miró dentro de sus pantalones.

 _No._

 _¿Qué mierda?_

 _¿Por qué…?_

 _Rojo._

Se quedó paralizado. No podía oír más que su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, el rugido de sus pensamientos embotando su razonamiento. Con lentitud apocalíptica, como si cada movimiento pudiera causar el fin del mundo, soltó el elástico de sus pantalones y se dejó caer, como si no tuviese vida sobre el piso del baño, sintiéndose aislado, y con un silencio que le oprimía el corazón rodeándolo.

Eso era _sangre._

Estaba… ¿herido?

 _¿Qué, en el maldito infierno estaba pasando?_

Sintiéndose turbado a niveles que nunca creyó posibles, con la mirada vacía, se quedó quieto, como una muñeca de trapo, meditando. ¿Era un herida interna? ¿Akane por fin había logrado romper algo dentro de él con su asquerosa comida? ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Tenía que ir al doctor? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle a alguien que tenía una herida… _ahí_? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había sucedido esa catástrofe?

Entró en pánico. Sabía que sus ropas estaban manchadas de carmín, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. ¿A quién podía acudir? A su padre de ninguna manera. No podía decirle a su madre tampoco, era demasiado _poco viril_. Le avergonzaría demasiado hablar de la situación con Kasumi, Nabiki sólo sacaría ventaja de la situación. Y Akane…

La puerta del baño se abrió. En su impaciencia por estar a solas, había olvidado cerrar la puerta con seguro, así que el intruso y él se miraron unos segundos con perplejidad.

Ranma entonces ya no pudo soportarlo. Explotó en lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane regresaba de sus ejercicios matutinos, con su ropa de deporte, el sudor brillando en su frente cuando entró al baño para darse una ducha cuando descubrió el Apocalipsis dentro. Miró a Ranma, sin pijama, lloroso en el suelo y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que había llegado en el momento menos indicado.

—A-Akane —exclamó la chica pelirroja con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Akane dio un paso atrás, confusa. Ranma se arrastró hasta ella—. A-Akane, tú, me… me heriste. E-eres una idi-idiota —Sollozó la chica de la trenza. Ella no estuvo segura de cómo reaccionar. Si Ranma no estuviese llorando podría haberse enojado como de costumbre, pero ni siquiera recordaba haber golpeado a su prometido recientemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te he hecho nada! —bufó ofendida, retrocediendo hasta casi salir del baño. No sabía cómo enfrentarse al Ranma lloroso que tenía delante. No quería hacerlo tampoco, muchas gracias.

—¡Pero estoy sangrando! —gritó desesperado, aún llorando desconsoladamente—. ¡Es culpa de tu estúpida comida!

Akane no pudo relacionar inmediatamente las dos frases. Inspeccionó con rapidez el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja en busca de heridas, asustada de que él hablara en serio. Pero… ¿su comida? ¿Cómo iba su comida a hacerlo sangrar? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—¡No te entiendo! —declaró, al ver que las lágrimas de Ranma parecían no detenerse—. ¡Mi comida ya no es tan mala! ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

—¡Claro que es tu culpa, estúpida! ¡Estoy sangrando por dentro! ¡Debe ser culpa de tu comida tóxica, maldita sea! ¡Mira! —y Ranma le enseñó sus ropas manchadas de un rojo brillante.

Akane se quedo paralizada, palideciendo hasta parecer una hoja de papel que podía ser soplada lejos por el viento en cualquier momento, comprendiendo de inmediato. El baño se llenó de un silencio sepulcral.

Ahí estaban, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ranma, con los labios temblosos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mirando expectante a la recién formada estatua, Akane. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensar. Akane no sabía cómo rayos podría empezar a explicar todo eso. O cómo escapar.

El color comenzó a llenar sus mejillas. Intensamente. Como si una luz roja se hubiese encendido en su interior. Estaba segura de que su rostro, sus orejas, su cuello y todo su cuerpo se habían ruborizado, de vergüenza y horror.

—¡Gua-guarda eso, pedazo de pervertido degenerado! —le gritó a Ranma, apuntando la ropa que aún sostenía en alto, evidencia del día horrible, terrible, pésimo y mil veces maldito que tendrían.

Ranma no comprendía. ¿Cómo es que esa loca se ponía a gritar por algo así? ¡Era su maldita sangre porque estaba malditamente herido! ¡No había nada estúpidamente pervertido!

Aún así, obedeció. Akane lucía completamente catatónica, como si el mundo a su alrededor estuviese quebrado, como si las bases de su vida se hubiesen partido por la mitad. Ranma supuso que no era buena señal. Oh, mierda.

—Ranma —pronunció su nombre como si estuviesen en un funeral, como si fuera la muerte misma anunciando su nombre para llevarlo al infierno. No le gustó nada—. Vamos a mi habitación. Tenemos que hablar.

Ese fue el " _tenemos que hablar_ " más aterrador de la historia de la vida de Ranma Saotome.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma vivió toda su vida con su padre. Dos hombres. Sin mujeres. Sinceramente, sin complicaciones.

Su rostro alcanzó niveles de rubor que pasaron por el rosa, el rojo, el morado y el verde. Y eso no era nada comparado con Akane. Ciertamente, sabía ciertas partes acerca de todo ese _asunto._ Las partes que le concernían a él, no a las _mujeres._ Era todo muy jodido, si le pedían opinión.

Así bajaron (muy tarde y muy sonrojados) a desayunar. Todos los miraron de reojo, sospechando que algo había pasado —no tenían ni idea—, pero nadie comentó nada. O algo así. Genma y Sōun no paraban de hacer indirectas sobre que al fin _había sucedido_. No, gracias. Ya tenía suficiente de ese asunto.

Ranma miró a su prometida, que comía con recato, lentamente, ligeramente sonrojada aún. Al menos... al menos ella...

Entonces sintió esa terriblemente odiosa sensación bajando por su cuerpo. Con toda la conmoción había olvidado cambiar su forma para ser un hombre de nuevo y deshacerse de _eso._

Ah, que día tan horrible le esperaba.

* * *

 _[1, 323 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Lo siento, discúlpenme mucho kshfjjsefgj.

Debí haber publicado esto ayer y se me salió de las manos xdxd, en serio siento el retraso. Ah, por cierto. Lo siento si ofendí a alguien con el tema tratado aquí. No sé por qué, Ranma teniendo su primera regla y creyendo que es culpa de la comida de Akane me hace mucha gracia xd. Disculpen también mi retorcido sentido del humor (?

 **Jauca** ~ De nuevo gracias por el review, juro que responderé~ Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo~

El próximo es el último capítuloooo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este xdxd. Link a Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil~

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Cuestión de honor

**Disclaimer:** Creo que ni siquiera es necesario aclarar que Rumiko Takahashi no habla español, mucho menos se pondría en Fanfiction a publicar historias. Por si queda duda, estos personajes pertenecen a ella.

 _[Este fic participa en el reto multi!chapter Generador de géneros 6/6 para el foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Nel pastel.

* * *

 _ **Cuestión de honor**_

 _ **VI. Western**_

* * *

El sol caía abrasador sobre ellos, creando sombras sobre la árida tierra donde se encontraban. Enfrentados, dándose muerte con la mirada, dos feroces guerreros armados de determinación fría, calculada y afilada como una daga estaban a punto de batirse a duelo.

Uno de ellos chasqueó la lengua, desdeñoso, haciendo enfadar a su adversario. El encuentro de miradas se intensificó cuando alzó la barbilla, con actitud de superioridad, sintiéndose tan confiado como tranquilo.

—Más te vale que hayas mejorado —bufó, y sus palabras resonaron en el amplio valle castigado por el sol—. Es muy aburrido luchar con débiles. Terminemos esto rápido, quiero ir a casa.

La respuesta a su provocación no tardó en darse. El retador, Ryōga Hibiki, _sheriff_ bastante despistado de aquel pueblo en mitad del Medio Oeste hinchó su pecho de indignación. El corto periodo de silencio que quedó en sus palabras se encontró lleno de chispas de electricidad que amenazaban con desatar una tormenta.

—Cierra la boca, sucio bandido. He venido a darte muerte. Puedes comenzar a suplicar, aunque te advierto que será lo último que digas.

Sus solemnes palabras fueron acompañadas por el silbido del viento, mientras ambos estrechaban miradas. Ranma Saotome, el mejor pistolero, nunca vencido, bandido que más que hacer el mal sólo pasaba por ahí de casualidad a saludar a su madre en su antiguo hogar y lugar de nacimiento, hizo una mueca con sorna.

—Como digas. Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Obviamente comentó eso solo para molestar, pero como siempre, el sheriff se lo tomó en serio, ofendido. Después de tantos años, seguía siendo divertido tomarle el pelo a aquel despistado.

—¡Por mi amada Akane Tendō, tú, sucio animal! —rugió indignado—. ¡Lucharemos por su mano! ¡No te mereces ser prometido de criatura tan bella y delicada, tan amable y femenina, tan…!

El pobre _sheriff_ Ryōga fue interrumpido por el galope de un corcel que de dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Miraron incrédulos cómo la mismísima Akane Tendō, vestido arrugado y cabello revuelto cabalgaba sobre el caballo de la familia Saotome, el viejo Genma. Por si se lo preguntan, contradecía totalmente a Ryōga. Más que bella parecía enfurecida, una furia que empequeñecía al sol, como brasas a su alrededor calentando el aire. Cabalgaba como un hombre, sin silla de montar, los zapatos pequeños y de adornos que usaba normalmente habían sido reemplazados por las botas de piel que había adquirido hacía tiempo. Nada femenina, si le preguntaran a Ranma. ¡Y sin silla de montar! ¿Acaso estaba loca?

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca para que le oyeran, comenzó a gritar como posesa, haciendo sonar sus palabras como truenos que caían crueles resonando sobre ellos.

—¡Ranma Saotome! —rugió—. ¡Maldito salvaje!

El mencionado se encogió. Había llegado al pueblo unas horas atrás, solo para saludar a su madre y tomar provisiones. Estaba encaminándose a casa de Akane (sin deseos de verla después de tantas semanas, no, por su puesto que no, de ninguna manera) cuando fue interceptado por Ryōga y retado a duelo por la mano de la chica Tendō. Rayos, ella iba a matarlo. Había prometido volver dos semanas antes y no lo había logrado. Era hombre muerto.

Intentó huir, de verdad que si, pero no contaba con que Akane tuviera armas. Le arrojó una piedra del tamaño de una vaca en cuanto se movió para huir y cayó inconsciente. Al volver en sí, se encontró con el rostro de su prometida demasiado cerca, muy cabreada, tomado las solapas de su traje y sacudiéndolas de manera amenazante. Sus ojos brillantes de determinación, grandes y expresivos lo sacaron de contexto un poco.

—¡Mentiroso engreído! ¡Cobarde! ¡Teniendo un duelo y yo en casa, preocupada por tu estúpido trasero!

Ranma no escucho más allá de cobarde. Espabilando, se puso en pie con firmeza, plantando con seguridad sus botas en la tierra árida y tomó las manos de su prometida con brusquedad para que dejara de mecer con violencia sus solapas.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde, tonta? —respondió—. ¡Marimacho boba! ¡Cabalgando sin silla de montar! ¡Vas a romperte la cabeza! ¿Por qué te crees que te dejé en casa? ¡Eres tan torpe que seguro sales herida!

Se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Él pudo apreciar sus finas cejas, sus ojos marrones y sus mejillas coloradas con enfado por primera vez desde hacía semanas. Dejó de apretar con fuerza sus manos para sostenerlas suavemente, impresionado. A Ranma comenzó a dolerle el pecho. Pero era el polvo, si, si, por supuesto que era el polvo.

—¡Sucio bandido! —comenzó a berrear Ryōga. Ranma tuvo el súbito deseo de gruñir—. ¡Suelta las manos de mi amada y vuelve a luchar, cobarde!

Soltó con brusquedad los dedos de Akane, dándose cuenta de sus acciones y, a su pesar, se sonrojó. Avergonzado, incapaz de ver a su prometida a los ojos, trató de cubrir su crimen con insultos.

—Este estúpido duelo no tiene sentido —bufó—, quién quisiera ser prometido de una chica tan torpe y poco femenina.

Una exclamación ofendida fue su recompensa.

—¿Ah si? ¡Quién quisiera ser prometida de un bandido feo y mentiroso!

Su ego rugió indignado, así que volvió a mirar a Akane olvidando su vergüenza anterior, enterrándola en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

—¡Retira eso, boba!

—¡Jamás! ¡Feo! ¡Ególatra!

—¡Tonta, gorda marimacho!

—¡Pervertido!

—¡Piernas gordas!

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Ryōga, sintiéndose ignorado, sacando una pistola de su cinturón. Ranma reaccionó rápidamente, empujado a Akane fuera del campo de tiro y sacando su propia pistola antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta—. No consentiré que hables así de la bella Akane. Prepárate a morir.

Se miraron ferozmente, y la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, comprendiendo.

—¡No, alto! —jadeó con las pupilas llenas de pánico—. _Sheriff_ Ryōga, por favor, deténgase, así no…

—¡Mantente fuera de esto! —le espetó Ranma sin perder de vista a su adversario—. Este idiota quiere pelea.

Las chispas volvieron a llenar el ambiente de tensión, ninguno de los presentes (incluido el caballo de la familia Saotome, Genma) se movió un centímetro. El sudor frío corría por la frente de Ranma. Se hizo concierne de la respiración agitada de Akane, de el fuego en los ojos de Ryōga, del crujido del viento y del calor del sol. Su vista se agudizó por la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr en sus venas, sus dedos cerrados en la familiar pistola con la que cargaba siempre.

Era un asunto de honor, se dijo, nada tenía que ver que la mano de Akane estuviese en juego, tenía que ganar por su honor a como diera lugar. Por su honor, si, por su honor.

Entonces Ryōga disparó.

—¡Ranma! —su nombre se escuchó lejano, mientras creía ver la bala acercarse, disparando patidifuso su propia arma demasiado tarde.

—¡Ranma! —su nombre se repetía como ecos incesantes, sintiendo cómo era arrancado fuera de la realidad antes de que la certera bala se hundiera en su pecho.

—¡Ranma…!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ranma! ¡Ranma Saotome!

Su frente golpeó contra la mesa y lo despertó bruscamente. El rostro infantil de la profesora Hinako lo recibió, ceñudo. Él parpadeó desorientado. ¿Era el... salón de clases? ¿Y el desierto árido? ¿Y el duelo entre pistoleros?

—Señor Saotome, sabe que está prohibido dormir en clases —declaró amenazante la pequeña niña, pretendiendo ser severa—. No lo vuelva a hacer o lo mandaré con el señor director.

Ranma asintió, soñoliento, confundido, y vio que Akane negaba con la cabeza asientos más adelante. Él le mostró su lengua por instinto, para después restregarse los ojos con cansancio. La profesora Hinako volvió a su clase, el viento susurró entre los árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a florecer mientras Ranma miraba la ventana.

Vaya sueño tonto de vaqueros que había tenido.

* * *

 _[1, 265 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** No tengo perdón. Esto debía haber estado subido hace un titipuchal de tiempo y yo aquí haciéndome pato xd. Como excusa para que me perdonen, les diré que hoy es mi cumpleaños y deben regalarme reviews. Siiiiii.

Respecto al capítulo, _western_ es un género que nunca había escrito, así que estuve luchando a puño pelado contra él. No lo juzguen.

Y también, como ya le había tocado a Akane soñar, esta vez ha sido Ranma y un sueño menos escabroso, para cerrar con este, mi fic más largo (hasta el momento xd) ¡Muchísimas gracias a las almas bondadosas que dejaron su hermoso review~ En brevedad les responderé personalmente xd.

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta cosa de capítulo~ **Link al sexy Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil~ [Por cierto, tenemos Concurso para que se pasen y participen. Ahora. Vayan. Ya].**

¡Muchas gracias a todos! :3 ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
